Regarding Emperors and Dragons
by xMegumi
Summary: [Last] [First] had standards; she had standards for everything. It mattered not whether if it was a simple pencil, to an extravagant party, to an old book- everything had a standard. And her taste in men? Well, that was no exception. But would fate ever let her be able to find him? ...Well, on one afternoon, she did- in a place where she'd least expect to find a man of such grace.


**Disclaimer-  
**This is a work featuring and using characters from the anime/manga/light novel "Kuroko no Basuke". I do not own Kuroko no Basuke in any shape or form. All rights belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Shounen Jump and Production I.G. This one-shot collection is of my own invention, and is not a part of the original series. It is for entertainment uses only, and is non-profitable. I would like to thank the owner(s) of the KnB series for creating such a masterpiece, for without it this story would not exist.

_In dedication to maccagotmilk; my best friend and an Akashi Seijuro-lover._

* * *

_"I believe in love at first sight, and I feel sometimes you have to just be open to whatever love is and let yourself fall."_

**\- Luke Kirby**

* * *

"To be whisked away by a prince" - a dream once dreamt by most, if not all girls.

"To be whisked away by a prince" - a dream hardly ever fulfilled, as maiden's settle for less.

"To be whisked away by a prince" - a dream that vanishes from a woman's mind as her age increases.

But, what about you? Oh, no- not you.

Such a dream of a mere prince was no-where to be found in your personal curriculum vitae. You dreamt higher, much higher! You wished for a strong king to carry you away, and nothing less. You simply would not settle for a dashing prince, and that was that.

It mattered not how many times your grandmother set you up with sons from other respectable "groups", you didn't give in! No matter how many times she tried to coax you into dating them, you would leave them in the dust! No matter how hard the boys' tried to woo you, with candle-lite dates and a dozen roses, they fell short. You were set on that one king who would sweep you completely off your feet, and into his arms.

...However, reality constantly reminded you how unlikely it would be to met the king of your dreams. Date after date, night after night- you had yet still to find your one and only.

But on one, unexpected afternoon, you found him- in the middle of your school's basketball shed.

* * *

Although a little shorter than you expected, he had presence.

His hair colour was a little more vivid than what you dreamt, but it had distinction.

His face was a lot more smoother than you guessed, yet it had charisma.

And, his eyes- they were a lot more eccentric than you imagined. However they were unique and elegant; they made you spellbound.

He wasn't a king, no- he was something more!

He was an emperor!

You watched him from a crack in the shed's door, staring at his profile with amazement. His teammates ran around the indoor court, total seriosity on their faces. Sweat poured down their brows as they kept running and running. All the while, the red-haired emperor stands in the middle, watching them like a hawk. His concentration never wavered, not even when they go around for their eleventh lap.

You guessed that he was the basketball team's captain, since he and the pink-haired girl, who stood next to him, only watched their movements. The red-haired emperor suddenly turned, showing his back to you. You marvelled at the sight. His posture was perfect, as was his stance.

He was perfect.

You needed to know this boy's name- now. He hadn't even uttered a single word, and already you were smitten.

It was his eyes that really got you. Those heterochromic eyes; one a deep red, and the other a lightning yellow. The colours of his iris' nearly brought you to your knees when his head flipped backward to the door, catching your gaze. You moved quickly, backing away from the door.

'Did he see me?' You thought, heart and mind racing. Those eyes were staring right at you, so of course he saw you! What was he going to think of you, now that he had caught you spying on him? Not good, probably! What were you to do?! Go in and apologize? Run away and act like it never happened? Stand here and do nothing?! Urgh!

You were so wrapped up in your thoughts that you didn't even notice another person approach you.

"Um…?" A quiet, almost silent, voice rang out beside you.

You jumped away from the door, a shade of red changing your the tone of your [skin tone] cheeks. With a single flick of your head, you turned to see a short boy, around your height, in front of you with an emotionless face. "A-ah…" You stuttered, clutching your hands on your jumper's long sleeves- a habit you picked up when you were little.

You stared at the quiet male, awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Yes, although you had very precise standards and a very particular aesthetic, you yourself left a lot to be desired. You were awkward at times, and had a slightly frail physical build- despite being the heir to a... "business group". If you compared yourself to the boy in front of you, you would only find few differences: 1) gender, 2) looks and 3) personality.

Yes, despite those, your weak builds, smaller structure and tiny presence were very similar. You shared your self-pity with the boy opposite you, for you could empathize with his undoubtable feeling of... something.

...Did you mention that you also weren't too bright?

As the boy stared back at you, with equal intensity, you began to compare him with the emperor in the room behind you. 'His eyes are rather bland,' you thought, scanning his facial features. 'Unlike the emperor's own pair.'

"...Excuse me," the boy suddenly said. He still remained expressionless, but his voice spoke nicely and with good manners. "Would you mind allowing me access to the door behind you? I'm already a little late for practice..."

A surprised look made it's way onto your face as he spoke- you never expected him to be a basketball player. "I'm sorry," you apologized, taking a few steps away from the door. He shakes it off with a small, ghost-like smile and proceeds to the door.

"Don't worry about it," He smiled.

'He seems like a nice person,' you noted, in your head. You smiled back at him, before a lightbulb busts out of your brain. 'He's in the basketball club!' you gasped, in your mind. 'This could be my chance to learn the emperor's name…!'

"Um!" You stopped him with a loud voice, just as he was about to open the door. He looks back at you, a little surprised.

"Yes…?" He said, keeping his hand on the doorknob of the slightly ajar door.

A sudden wash of nervousness came over you. "I-if you could," you stuttered, blushing. "C-could you please tell me the name of your captain? The guy with the nice eyes, I mean…"

The light-blue haired male blinks, before opening his mouth. "Akashi Seijuro," He said, quietly.

You smiled, widely, and thanked the boy. He left swiftly afterwards, disappearing into the basketball gym and shutting the door.

You covered your mouth with your hands smiled. 'So, his name is Akashi, huh?' you thought, giddily. 'It suits him perfectly!'

* * *

**A/N: **Hi, all! Thank you for reading. It's a rather short prologue to this story, but most prologues are. Normal chapters, however- will definitely be longer than this. Hopefully, I'll average 2500-3000 words for each chapter. I hope that you like my idea for this! It was actually something I thought of whilst taking a Buzz-Feed quiz...

Anyway. That's all for now. I hope you'll continue reading!


End file.
